His Demons
by chainandrocket1
Summary: Kakashi visits whenever he gets lonely; usually at the end of a long mission. He cares for her, they both know - but somehow she can never get him to stay.


It had been longer than usual when she felt an all-too-familiar chakra signature in the village. Shortly after she first pinpointed its presence, it was rapidly approaching; there was something off this time, a fluctuation that wasn't normally present in the usually calm aura. Kyoudai was heading to the door to meet them when the person she was looking for was suddenly standing in front of her.

He looked ragged. His clothes were dirty in certain areas, torn in others, as well as his skin being cut in several places. His usually sullen eyes were wider than normal, an expression of worry mixed with another emotion she couldn't place… was that… fear? His look was one that only someone who had known him for years would be able to pinpoint as out of the ordinary.

"Kakashi.." she began, her hand still beginning to reach for the doorknob that he was now standing in front of.

Kakashi didn't reply, though his demeanor visibly softened at her voice. His Kyo was here; his Kyo was safe.

Kyoudai felt Kakashi intertwine his hand with hers that had reached for the door, his other hand caressing her hair and bringing them into a heated kiss. Their embrace was extremely passionate, though this time it was more delicate than normal, as if he was afraid she would disappear. As if he would harm her.

Being ninja, they both knew the dangers and consequences of their profession. Either of them could easily be killed at any point in time, even inside of the village. It was a harsh reality that ninja always kept in the back of their minds, wondering when - or if - they would see those that they cared about again. Though Kyoudai went on the same level of missions as Kakashi, he always seemed to be more fervent for her company after one of his longer missions. Kyoudai knew of his feelings for her and that he cared more than he let on, but she also knew of the tragedies of those who had become close to him. Kakashi had been cursed with the misfortune of those who he loved being killed in one way or another; beginning with Sakumo, his father, it was a downward spiral afterwards. Sakumo, Minato, Rin. Obito…. Even his student, Sasuke, had abandoned him and the village. Knowing this, Kyo always let Kakashi come to her, instead of reciprocating.

Kakashi knew this pattern painfully well, so he prevented himself from becoming close to anyone. Gai, Asuma, Kurenai all cared about him as friends, but he stayed careful to be on guard around them. Everyone in his life he had to protect, so he stayed away, simple as that. Except for Kyo.

The pair had taken their intense rekindling to the living room, where Kyo found herself pressed between Kakashi and the wall. His actions were fervent, something common after being apart for such a long amount of time, though Kakashi knowingly slowed down some actions more than others, and more than he used to. Instead of the quick, animalistic movements of his lips on hers, he gradually became more intense, savoring the moment. Though there was always passion, there was more emotion this time. He trailed from her mouth to her neck, leaving red marks in his wake, something Kakashi had only done once before in a drunken night years ago after a particularly difficult mission that he still would not talk about.

Usually their meetings were quick, passionate affairs that lacked other emotions one would experience. They would see each other outside of these, of course, but with the frequency of their missions it was few and far between, and when they did get together it was oftentimes in a larger group with the other Jonin. Despite this, the others couldn't help but notice the looks given between Kakashi and Kyoudai, though they all knew of Kakashi's past.

Continuing to trail his lips down, he reached her collarbone, where her shirt began to interfere with his goal. Kakashi's hands trailed her body, as she relished in the feeling of him grasping her. He became tired of his game, sliding his hands under her muscular thighs and easily lifting her up. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, feeling him pressed against her, accentuated by his hands holding her lower body firmly against his. The silver-haired jonin carried her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed and hovering over her. Clothes began to fall off, as they became more and more tangled in sheets and themselves.

Kyoudai felt something different this time, though, as Kakashi continued to tease her body with his. This was not the expected quick, physical affair they were so accustomed to. Just as he had that night, so many years ago, Kakashi began making love to her. She reached up to caress his face, brushing the hair away that had covered his left eye. As she traced the scar of the eye that meant so much to him, she could see the emotion brimming in his expression. Kakashi leaned in to bring their lips together once again in a slow, passionate kiss. His body slowed even more as well, making sure Kyo could feel his emotion in his movements, since he couldn't bring himself to find words to say.

They climaxed together, naturally bringing their bodies as close as they could to feel the full effect of being one. Kakashi trailed kisses over her face and neck through it, savoring the way she tasted. It wasn't often that he let his raw emotion get the best of him.

The ninja looked into each other's eyes, both knowing what the other was feeling without saying it. Saying it would make it real. Kyoudai knew that Kakashi would only push her away if that were to happen, and she had to let him do these things on his own terms.

They continued to embrace each other, and though it wasn't even sundown yet, both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Kyoudai woke in the middle of the night, for it was dark out and no voices could be heard of ninja in the street. There was a cold spot where she should have been warm; she turned over, already expecting what she hoped was not the case.

He was gone, again.

She had hoped that maybe this time Kakashi would have stayed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! I have been reading fics for years and actually have a few written yet not published. I have written a long story about Kyoudai/Kakashi for years yet never published it. I may get around to it, but for now I think I'm going to stick to these little stories. If you liked, please comment down below a theme/story for these two, or one or the either, you would like to see next!**


End file.
